Magnetic
by SpicyChestnut
Summary: The night of the new moon is upon her, and though she has fantasized endlessly since their night at the Fang and Bone, Zelda finds herself unexpectedly nervous for her second meeting with Link. / Sequel to Anger Management and Part 2 of 'Silent Princess Blooming' / BoTW ZeLink
1. Anticipation

_Part of the_ **SILENT PRINCESS BLOOMING** _Series_

 **MAGNETIC**  
 **Chapter 1: Anticipation**

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back! If you follow me on Tumblr, or pop in on occasion, you know why I've been away for a while. If not, well, the short of it is my life went kablooey and I've not had the time, energy, or focus to write. I'm hoping to get back on track a bit, as I've really missed it. Magnetic will be the first non-oneshot piece I've finished in a while, so... yaaaay.

And in case you were wondering, work on LIATOC part 3 is still ongoing. I'm hoping to be maybe start publishing by the end of June/early July? Probably July TBH. But I'll be worth the wait, I promise!

In the meantime, enjoy the next installment of the _Silent Princess Blooming_ series! **If you are coming to this story for the first time, please note that it is a lemon/smut series, and I strongly recommend you read the first installment, Anger Management, first!** You can read this one on its own, but it's way better with context. I'll be updating this story once a week on Tuesdays. As usual, the version I've posted to FFnet is censored. Full versions on Tumblr (spicychestnut123) and AO3 (SpicyChestnut) if you're eager for the saucy bits. Details on my profile. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a comment! :3

 **Note:** Minimal changes to this chapter to keep it somewhat more non-explicit. Not much, but enough that you might be interested in reading the full version on AO3 or Tumblr.

* * *

She was at the Castle Shrine, and it was late. Silvery moonlight pierced the glass dome ceiling arcing high above the cavern walls, reflecting off the still, ankle-deep water which surrounded the Goddess statue. She stood at the edge of the water's glassy surface, gazing up at the deity's weather worn face, her prayer dress glowing white against the shadows.

Though she often felt far from the Goddess during her prayers, she felt particularly distant this midnight, her mind lingering on thoughts which escaped her grasp. But, as every time before, she would go through the motions—enact the form even if the spirit was absent; such was the least of her duty.

With slow, careful footfalls she stepped off the path at the edge of the water, moving from raised stepping stone to raised stepping stone until she reached the dais at the base of the statue. She took a hesitant step closer, then returned her gaze to Goddess' supposedly benevolent eyes. Inwardly, she shook her head; she must cast off her doubts—at least try to believe. Lifting the front of her gown, she prepared to kneel when the sound of quiet footsteps behind her caught her ear, redirecting her attentions.

Turning quickly in surprise, she was startled to find Link standing directly behind her. She blinked rapidly, feeling her pulse spike at the suddenness of his appearance. What was he doing here? It was forbidden for her prayers to be interrupted, except under threat of death. She had left his company at the entrance to the shrine where he was to stand guard; how did he come to stand before her so quickly and without her notice?

Yet as she continued to stare in confusion, several oddities jumped out at her at once, and she suddenly realized—he was not dressed as he was usually dressed while in her company. His champion's tunic was missing, as were his leather harnesses and the Master Sword. He wore instead a simple tan linen shirt with decorative edging at the collar. But his clothing was not the only difference—so too was his gaze. Gone was the politely vacant stare he often reserved for duty at the castle. Instead, he eyed her figure up and down with hungry eyes, his posture tense and expression just a little bit wild.

She knew, whatever was going on, shouldn't be. None should look at her the way he was; it was highly inappropriate to describe it mildly—an offense otherwise worthy of a stint in the castle lockup. But despite what she knew to be socially expected of those in her company, and despite what she knew she herself should and should not desire—she felt her body flush, felt her core tense with arousal under the heat of his gaze.

"Link?" she breathed, "What are you—"

"Zelda…" his voice was low and rough and full of unspoken promise. She felt her heart leap to her throat. He took a step closer, and though her mind urged her to take a step back, she felt frozen to the spot, pinned beneath the intensity of his gaze.

"Link…?" she whispered breathlessly; yet before she could say or do more, he was upon her. Wrapping one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist, he slowly pulled her into him, his eyes never leaving hers. Her heart thundered, and she felt the warmth of his hand burn through the thin fabric of her prayer dress as he pulled her hips flush against his. Then, slowly, his icy blue eyes boring into her aquamarines, he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Despite her shock she found herself melting against him, yielding, perhaps a little too readily, to the passion of his lips as they moved insistently against hers. Slowly he backed them both up until, dimly, she felt her bare shoulders press against the stone of the statue's base; but her mind was far too distracted to take much notice.

His nearness was overwhelming her senses, sending all reason and higher thinking fleeing into the night. The familiar smell of his woody cologne enveloped her, soothed her, his body warm and wanting—flush against hers. His breath ghosted over her cheeks as his lips crashed against her own, his arm tightening possessively around her waist, and her heart jumped in her chest at the motion. His fingers slowly trailed across her scalp, sending shivers down her spine and gooseflesh spreading over her skin. Her body felt set alight, a ferocious want awakening suddenly within her. She needed… more. Just… more—of him, his hands, his kiss; and just as she was about to vocalize this need, his hands began to move.

The hand at her waist traveled slowly over the fine fabric of her gown, along her hips and up her waist, and she felt her skin tingle even despite the barrier between them. As fingertips trailed tortuously over her breast, she gasped against him, and he used the opportunity to claim her mouth, sliding his tongue past her lips. He explored every inch he could reach, angling her head just so and diving deeper. Her body thrilled at the intrusion, a flush spreading across her chest and her limbs trembling under the fervor of his desire. Her hands fisted his shirt, and she began to feel helpless under the flood of her own.

Far too soon, his lips left hers, trailing along her jaw as he left behind burning kisses, his breath bathing her skin in warmth and eliciting another shiver. As he reached her ear, he licked slowly, teasingly, along her lobe. Then, he whispered lowly, and with the barest hint of a growl, "Mine…"

 _Brrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnng!_

Zelda jolted awake, her heart thundering as she forced herself upright, blinking around in confusion. She was… she was in her room? But the shrine… she took a steadying breath. It had all been a dream—just a dream.

It had all been so vivid. The feel of his imaginary hands still burned her skin; and lifting a hand to her mouth—she could almost feel his lips upon her own. She shut her eyes, grasping at the lingering fragments—but it was fading quickly, like water held between cupped hands. She shook her head, attempting to clear her mind before turning towards the source of the disturbance.

On her bedside table the alarm blared, the mechanical clock repeatedly ringing the small shrill bells attached to it and signaling the time to be 5:00 am—time for her to wake. She groaned, reaching over to still the shrieking device before pulling up her knees and leaning her head against them, taking stock of herself. She felt hot and agitated, her womanhood tingling with sensitivity. It was just a dream—it shouldn't have had such a potent effect on her body; but it had been like this every night, every night since… She felt her cheeks warm at the memory.

Ever since the night they had… lain together.

She really should be used to waking like this by now. She'd been plagued with dreams nightly… sometimes mere memories replaying in her mind, other times outright fantasies of things that could be. Though the first time it had happened she'd felt horrendously embarrassed, she rather quickly found a… private way, to deal with the dreams which had plagued her—even if it didn't quite sate her ultimate desire. It was probably how she would deal with her dream this morning, too. Turning her head to rest her other cheek upon her knees, she let out a soft sigh.

The real problem was that it was more than just her nights which had been plagued. During the day, she could barely look at him without remembering, without feeling the haunting phantom of his hands upon her skin or his body pressed against hers. It was as though something fierce and primal and all-consuming had awoken within her—and now she was at its mercy, every hour of her days.

It was this very thing that had spurred her to send him the book—and to hide within it a clandestine message. The next morning when she saw him, in the brief few minutes they had alone before the day began, she inquired as nonchalantly as she could if he had received her "thank-you" gift. She had wanted to confirm whether he'd found her hidden message or had simply glanced at the dedication she'd left as a diversion for straying eyes—and was prepared to subtly direct him to the appropriate chapter had he not.

And then, in response to her query, his normally stoic expression melted away for the briefest of moments, and a yearning, hungry stare took its place as he nodded, replying in a throaty but firm voice, "Yes."

She found herself weak at the knees, then, unable to turn away from his piercing gaze. But he had been merciful, and soon released her from his hold, turning away and gesturing down the hallway as he said with a surprising amount of composure, "Shall we?"

And now, the day was upon her. It was the night of the new moon—the night she would meet him once again at the tavern where all of this began. Her eyes grew distant as she lingered on this fact, her mind casting back to that fateful night—to his unrestrained passion, his wandering hands and skillful tongue… she shivered.

The agitation within her had not abated, nor had the sublime sensitivity of her core, and she doubted it would anytime soon. She glanced once more at the clock on her bedside table, biting her lip. If she were quick… there would be time.

She lay back on her bed, pushing down her sheets and pulling up her night gown until it pooled around her waist. Closing her eyes, she let her hand wander down past her hip bone and beneath her underwear. She released a breath and let her mind wander—and it led her exactly where she knew it would: to Link's hands spreading her thighs, his lips suckling upon her flesh…

She remembered his lips upon her neck, upon her breasts, his tongue trailing teasingly over her flesh… Tonight they would see each other again. What could come to be? Perhaps he would be forceful with her again, as he had on the side of the bed; whisper all the things he wanted to do to her—how he would bend her body to his will and her pleasure…

She cried out softly, arching her back. s"Link…!" she gasped out, eyes screwed shut as stars burst behind her eyelids.

She came down quickly—the satisfaction never seemed to last, not like it had with him. Still, she felt at least temporary relief as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, careful to keep her wet fingers from dirtying the comforter. She sighed, standing and making for her wash basin. She just had to get through the day. Then… she allowed herself a secret smile. Then… they could be simply Ravio and Hilda once again.

Link arrived, timely as usual, to her chambers by 6:00 am. She was dressed in her prayer gown, shivering faintly in the cool morning air as she stepped into the hall beyond her chamber door. She greeted him where he stood in rigid posture outside her door with a friendly, polite nod as she made her way down the hall and into the bowels of the castle. Though inwardly she was now, and had been all week, an absolute mess around him since their night at the Fang and Bone, to the outside observer it seemed as if nothing between them had changed; and that was how she intended it. None could know about their… affair, if one could call it that, and she would not leave a single clue for curious minds to mull over if she could help it. It had, however, made her days all that much more difficult.

Her first day back at the castle after their night together, still suffering under her lingering hangover and severely sleep-deprived, had been an absolute hell. With every step she took she could feel the sweet ache between her legs—a constant reminder of the glorious heights he had brought her to, but also, unfortunately, a strain on her ability to walk with the grace and posture expected of the Princess of Hyrule. Every time she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye she could feel her heart beat a little faster, feel goosebumps erupt across her skin as she vividly remembered the ghosting of his hands over her body. It was strange… seeing him in his champions tunic, knowing they both were firmly returned to the restrictive confines of their respective duties—juxtaposed in her mind against their night of wild liberation, it had felt almost dirty seeing him so… so normal.

But she had endured. It had been an excruciatingly long week of training, of forcing herself to focus on study and prayer (or at least pretend to focus when she couldn't actually focus) while he stood right there—always just right there, taunting her with how close and yet utterly unattainable he was. But today was the last grueling day she had to get through before she could see him—be with him—once again.

She lifted her head, gazing briefly up at the weather worn face of the Goddess statue, repressing a frustrated groan. Her dream certainly hadn't been much of a boon to her focus this morning. Now being here in the shrine with him, she couldn't help but remember the way he had pressed her up against the stone, devouring her, their breaths hot and heavy and mingling between them.

Attempting to calm her breathing—and her heart, she lowered her head once more, abruptly forcing her mind back to the minutiae of prayer. It wouldn't do to have the priests of Hylia, who circled the periphery of the castle shrine like hawks observing prey—likely at the request of her father—to notice her distraction. Inwardly, though, she couldn't deny: she hadn't really been able to focus on her prayers all week; not now during her sunrise devotionals, nor during her sunset prayers.

It was said that the Goddess' lingering essence in the land could be most keenly felt as the day dawned and set, and so for the next several weeks as she awaited Din's day in mid-summer, she was to be training rigorously under the watchful eye of her father at the castle: sunrise and sunset devotionals every day, with extensive study on the Goddess and the ancient holy texts in between. Then, she would travel to the Spring of Power to offer prayer on Din's day—the day that Din created the land. It wasn't the most ideal of situations. She dreaded being stuck at the castle for any length of time when she could be out exploring her kingdom or doing research with the Sheikah at the Royal Ancient Tech Lab; but it did, at least, give her something else to focus on instead of Link.

But she, it seemed, wasn't the only one distracted. She had caught him stealing glances at her throughout the day, subtle though he tried to be. No one else would likely have noticed, but she knew—could feel his gaze burn into her back whenever watchful eyes were turned away. She had tried to ignore it, to pretend she didn't notice. But as they departed for the library that afternoon, she accidentally caught his eye as he was stealing one of those secretive glances; and as their gazes locked, she felt something pass between them—an electric current that sent a jolt through her and set her heart a-flutter. She had looked away quickly, feeling her cheeks heat and continued on as though nothing had happened. But she knew—he was thinking about tonight as well.

By early evening she once more found herself before the castle shrine, head bowed and mind wandering to places it should not be in such a holy place. Outside the sky was darkening, and so with relief she quickly said her final prayer, forcing herself to focus for at least that long before turning and heading back across the water to the path where Link was waiting. He stood as he usually stood, Master Sword point-down on the dirt, turned away from the shrine to offer her privacy—though at this point the prospect of privacy between them was an odd concept to consider.

As she approached, he turned. She tried not to look at him, tried to avert her eyes lest her inner thoughts show upon her face; but as she stepped onto the dirt path, she stumbled, reaching out blindly for a handhold only to find herself reaching for his extended palm. As their hands met so too did their eyes—and her heart leapt into her throat. She felt that same electric current pass between them, and for a moment she felt glued to the spot, her feet stilling as her heart thundered in her chest. But after a moment Link released her, turned away, clearing his throat as he gestured down the path. She released a slow, heavy breath, grateful for his self-control before continuing on towards the spiral staircase. She still had to return to her chamber and change for dinner so as to join her father in the dining hall with all the courtiers and nobles and council members.

But after that… the night was hers.

Zelda stood before her opened wardrobe, still-damp newly-darkened locks cascading freely down the back of her robe. Earlier in the week she had taken the opportunity of an afternoon off to concoct a large batch of hair dye and had stowed It away in her study—in the hidden chamber at the back of one of her cabinets she had built many years ago to hide her private diaries. It was a simple powderized mixture of dried ironshroom and razorshroom caps, swift violet petals, and ground bokoblin horn. She need only mix it thoroughly into a bowl of chu-chu jelly and let it sit in her hair for ten minutes before washing it out—a task she had just completed; and voila: Zelda was gone, and Hilda stood in her place.

Shaking her hair to encourage a speedier drying, she gazed in consternation at the array of dresses before her. She wanted to look… better, this time. Last time she'd merely been trying to pass for an average commoner, and hadn't put much thought into… well, into sex appeal. Now, though… now she wanted to look attractive—or at least a little more so than she had before. But she couldn't go overboard—she still had to look like a nobody. Which left her with a very vexing problem: how did you dress to impress while still looking like a nobody?

She turned away, biting her lip as she glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 8:50pm. She didn't have much longer to contemplate the issue before she needed to leave. Turning back to her wardrobe, she quickly slid each dress and slip and gown along the bar, eying every one with a disinterested eye. As she came to the row of ball gown slips, she stopped her shuffling halfway through, pausing on a simple creme colored linen gown with short off-the-shoulder sleeves. Fingering the material, she began to smile. This would do nicely. Pulling the gown from its hanger she tossed it onto the bed before crossing the room to her dresser.

She already knew what undergarments she wanted to wear—a simple white cotton set with lace detailing she'd purchased from the same Gerudo Town vendor many months ago. The set had been both extraordinarily comfortable and very pretty, and it had been that very product satisfaction which had prompted her to return and purchase the pink bustier set Link had enjoyed so much. It wasn't quite as head-turning, but it had its own quiet elegance to it. And perhaps… hm. She closed the drawer from which she had pulled out the undergarments, and opened the one next to it. Rifling around with her free hand, she grinned in triumph as she easily located the object of her search: a set of white, sheer, thigh-high stockings. These would spice up the simple set nicely.

Grabbing her gathered garments, she retreated behind her dressing screen and quickly changed, then hurried to her mirror. She glanced up and down at herself, smiling as she turned from side to side. Though she still looked like any ordinary girl, there was just a little bit more… allure, about her. The gown was plain but form-fitting, flaring at her hips and accentuating the narrowness of her waist. There was a slit at the center of the neckline tied together by a small cord which gave a fleeting glimpse at the creamy expanse of breast just out of view. The maroon sash at her hip gave the plain dress just a little more interest, and she grinned at the overall effect.

Returning briefly to her dresser, she retrieved a small hair tie and began a loose braid over her left shoulder. Since she seemed to have lost her pins last time, a simpler hairdo would have to suffice. Tying off the braid, she quickly donned a pair of simple leather slippers, then glanced once more towards the clock beside her bed. The time read 9:05pm—time to get going. Grabbing her dark cloak off the back of her desk chair, she threw it over herself and headed for the spiral staircase.

As she reached her second floor landing, gaze turning toward the door, the reality of what she was about to do suddenly hit her squarely in the chest—and for the first time since she sent Link that message hidden in a book, she felt nervousness begin to creep up on her. What if… what if he didn't show? What if he changed his mind and didn't want this anymore? Did she really want this? Was she acting rashly?

She took a steadying breath. No—she wanted this. She knew she wanted this—her dreams of late were more than enough proof. She was just nervous—she'd never done anything like this before, after all. Up until now she had led a straight-laced life of rule following and propriety and… well, boredom. Swallowing down her nerves, she cracked open the door leading to her study. She first had to make it to the Fang and Bone—then she could debate the wisdom of her choice. Glancing left and right, she crept out and shut the door firmly behind her.


	2. Nerves

_Part of the_ **SILENT PRINCESS BLOOMING** _Series_

 **MAGNETIC**  
 **Chapter 2: Nerves**

* * *

 **A/N:** Enjoy! Veeeery minimal (very nearly no) changes to this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review! ^^

* * *

Link waited, nervous and impatient, the sloshing of the castle moat the only sound filling the stillness which surrounded him. They had not discussed specifics regarding their secret rendezvous—not that there had been much opportunity, but just as last time he was not about to have her wandering through Castle Town alone, on her own, in the middle of the night. And so he knelt low in the grass, perched atop the cliff opposite the small bank along the moat's waters which she would have to traverse to reach the outskirts of Castletown.

He had contemplated meeting her out in the open and walking with her to the tavern—that would truly be the safest way to do this; but his inexplicable doubt and nerves kept him in the shadows. He would instead follow her from a discreet distance, just as he had last time. Despite his shameful cowardice, he would not leave her safety to chance. He was still her appointed knight and guard and regardless of the illicit nature of her journey, or his role in it, he would ensure she got to her destination safely.

The crickets were beginning their evening serenade, the sound of the chirping echoing faintly between the cliffside of the castle and the one upon which he stood; it was getting late. Glancing over his shoulder, he eyed the brightly lit Castletown clock tower: half past nine—she should be arriving on the bank at some point soon… he sighed, feeling the distinct desire to start pacing.

But his agitation was nothing new. It was, in some ways, humiliating how hard just getting through the week had been. He'd been constantly on edge, unable to keep his mind from replaying that night as he followed her through the castle on her daily routine of prayer and study. When she bent down to anoint herself with the sacred waters at the castle shrine, he saw her bent over the bed. When she looked up at him through her lashes while reading a book in the library, he saw her looking up from between his legs.

Every night had been awash in dreams of her—the feel of her soft skin beneath his hands, the sound of her throaty moans, the twinkle in her aquamarine eyes, her soft smile, that damned pink bustier… and despite relieving himself in bed every morning before heading off to meet her, it didn't seem to make it any easier.

If she had never given him that book—never proposed a second meeting, he perhaps could have coped; told himself it was a one-time thing and locked those memories and feelings tightly in a box in the deepest darkest recesses of his mind. It would never be mentioned and they both would pretend it had never happened. It would have been hard—a tremendous disappointment, certainly; but knowing, now, that he had a chance to do it again—to be with her again… somehow that made it all the harder. Because now there was a carrot on a stick to chase; and damn him if he couldn't help but chase it.

Even the soldiers in the Guards Quarters had noticed something was off. He had come down more and more to spar and practice on the training dummies in the guards chambers—simply to let off some steam in the hopes it would take some of the edge off. But in his desperation to expel his pent-up sexual tension, he'd ended up staying down there longer than he ever usually did, fighting harder than he ever usually did, and departed to only semi-joking comments of "Get yourself a girl, boyo!" and "You've gotta get laid, Link!"

It was a bit too on the nose for his liking—and so he was careful not to overdo his "training sessions" after that.

But despite the week of torture, he had finally made it through. And now it was the night of the new moon—the night he had been so anxiously awaiting. But… she hadn't yet shown. Glancing over his shoulder he eyed the CastleTown clock. 9:50pm. He chewed on his lip. What if she didn't show? What if she changed her mind? What if, once she had a chance to think things through, she realized it had all been a huge mistake? What if—

Suddenly, the sound of a rock splashing into the water carried across the distance over the gurgle of the moat, and his thoughts halted in their tracks. His eyes sharpened on the shadowy bank, attempting to pierce the darkness… there! The faint outline of a cloaked figure walked carefully forward towards the water's edge, and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

He watched her as she slipped off her shoes, hiked up her cloak and her dress, and waded across the ankle-deep water. Once on the opposite shore, she dried her feet on the hem of her cloak and slipped her shoes back on, glancing left and right quickly before heading up the slope. He shrunk into the shadows, his eyes following her figure as she crested the hill and gazed out across the city.

Between the lack of light and the droop of her hood, he couldn't see her face—but there was tension in her shoulders as she stared out at the city. After a moment she turned and began to cautiously descend the slope into the outskirts of Castletown, holding the front of her dress in her hands. As she neared the bottom, he silently moved from his hiding place, heart thudding in his chest as he trailed down the slope after her.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Fifteen minutes later he stood before the door to the Fang and Bone, awash in warm light filtering through the nearby window and illuminating his conflicted expression as he stared, hard, at the handle. She had just walked in a few minutes ago, and was probably now seated, awaiting his arrival. He should be eager to walk in and find her—but those same inexplicable nerves gripped him, and he suddenly found himself feeling wholly unprepared for this moment he had waited so anxiously all week for. He hadn't done anything with his hair—should he have? Would she like it better if he styled it differently? He was dressed in a simple dark blue linen shirt and tan trousers—but would she think he looked good in that? Maybe he should have worn something else… What about—

"Hey, buddy, you gonna go inside or what?"

Link whipped around, startled by the voice behind him, belonging to a man he had not noticed approaching. Running a hand nervously through his hair, he offered an apologetic smile before quickly turning back to the door and wrenching the heavy wood open. Forcing his doubts to the back of his mind, he crossed the threshold and made his way inside.

His heart began to beat faster with nervous anticipation as he glanced around in search of Zelda. She didn't seem to be at any of the tables or booths he could see from the front of the room, but It didn't seem unlikely that she would have chosen the same, sheltered table they had sat at last time. Turning, he made for the far end of the tavern.

As he neared, the support beam blocking the table from view became less and less of a barrier, slowly revealing the booth to his gaze. He could feel his heart beat faster as his eyes scanned the worn wooden seats, and slowly her figure came into view. She wore a light colored dress, her shoulders almost bare and a cut in the center of a swooping neckline, revealing just a hint of skin. He swallowed hard.

Silently he approached the table, attempting to slow his heart and struggling to put on a charming smile. Despite spending all week thinking about it, he still wasn't entirely sure what he had done to win her over, let alone how to do it again. But… he would damn well try.

"Is this seat taken?" he said with as much humor as he could muster. She whipped her head around in surprise as he leaned against the table, offering her a smile. She glanced up at him with a faint smile of her own, nodding.

"Hi!" she responded breathlessly, nodding and gesturing to the opposite bench. "Please…"

He pulled off his cloak and tossed it onto the bench, sliding in beside it. Once settled, he looked across the table at her, her bright green eyes greeting his—and suddenly word were stolen from him. "Hi," he uttered dumbly before he could stop himself, knowing full well the stupid expression he probably wore.

She fidgeted a bit, pulling on the fabric of her dress nervously as she gave him an awkward half-smile. She said nothing; neither did he. Silence reigned between them as they regarded each other, the only sound that of the chatter carrying through the room from the other, less socially awkward patrons.

He was struck, suddenly, by how beautiful she was. Though her hair was no longer the sunshine blond he was used to, it still cascaded beautifully over her shoulder in its braid, faint strands pulled free and dangling beside rosy cheeks. She worried her lower lip—full, pink lips that stirred something deep inside him. She pulled at her dress again.

He wanted to say something—to make her laugh or… or… something other than the anxious fidgeting she was now doing; but his mind was blank. Had her eyes always been so bright?

"So… how was the trip from the castle?"

He suppressed a grimace, the urge to smack himself rising strongly. He knew how her trip from the castle had been—he'd followed her!

Zelda eyed him with a raised brow, faint confusion etched in her features. "You didn't follow me this time?"

Link felt his face heat and scratched awkwardly at the back of his hand, suppressing the urge to fidget himself. "Ah, no, I did…"

"Then… why ask?"

"Good question," he said with a weak chuckle.

Zelda furrowed her brow at him but didn't comment, choosing instead to turn her head towards the musician which was setting up along the dance floor. The sound of laughter and clang of mugs and plates filled the sudden stark silence which had settled between them, and he became keenly aware that the silence was very nearly as awkward as his poor attempts at conversation had been.

He should say something. But what? The only thing that immediately came to mind was how beautiful she looked… but he couldn't say that! It was… too forward. Wait, too forward? She had presumably invited him here to have sex! How could that possibly be too forward? He returned his gaze to her, sweeping up and down her figure trying to think of something to say that might spark a conversation. But she looked fidgety, avoiding his gaze and leaving her hands to fiddle in her lap. Gods, he needed to say something.

"So…the weather has been… nice."

Zelda turned to him, attempting a weak smile. "Yes, it's—it's been lovely."

Her hands began to twist and shift in her lap in earnest now, and he could see her beginning to bite the inside of her cheek. That was a bad sign—a very bad sign.

"The roses in the garden should be blooming soon," he said hopefully, doing his best to offer a charming smile.

Zelda, however, did not respond to his trite attempt at small talk. Instead, he saw her shoulders tense as she looked pointedly down at her hands. Several beats of incredibly awkward silence passed between them before she reached shakily for her cloak neatly folded beside her.

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea," she uttered breathlessly, and Link's stomach plummeted. As she hefted her cloak into her lap and turned in her seat, his pulse spiked—and still, she refused to look at him. "I never should have—I don't know what I was thinking, I—"

"Wait, please—!"

Desperately, Link reached for her hand, placing his on hers as she was beginning to rise, stilling her. She finally lifted her gaze to his, and as their eyes connected he felt a jolt of electricity surge through him. There was still something thick in the air between them, even after a week. He could feel it; she had to feel it too.

But this was probably the only chance he would get. She was getting scared, second guessing herself, and it was up to him to ease her fears. He was walking a tight rope, and if he screwed it up, that was it—this would never happen again. Gathering his courage, he forced himself to speak.

"I'm sorry, I—" he pulled his hand back as she slowly lowered herself back into her seat, taking a steadying breath. "I know this is all… strange, especially given… who we are. But nothing has to happen if you don't want it to." Zelda eyed him with a tilt to her head, worrying her lip; but as her shoulders relaxed, he allowed himself to feel a sliver of hope. "I really just… enjoyed spending time with you. And if that's all we do, I'm happy. Please… stay. I can offer more stimulating conversation, I promise."

He offered her a smile, hoping against hope that she would choose to remain—that he hadn't fucked up badly enough to send her running back to the castle. She stared at him, unsure, for several moments before setting her cloak back down and offering a small nod.

"Alright," she said quietly, the tiniest of smiles quirking up her lips. He felt relief wash over him, and finally allowed himself to relax into his seat.

"Would you like to get something to drink? Maybe something a little… lighter, than last time?"

Zelda laughed lightly, a melodic sound which soothed the panic he'd felt rising moments ago, nodding her assent.

"That could be nice. Aside from the whiskey, I've only ever had wines and champagnes, so… I'll trust your judgment."

"Alright, I'll grab drinks," he said brightly, "Be right back." He then scooted out of the bench and turned for the bar, weaving his way through tables and chairs. The same bartender was serving as he approached, and as the man looked up from the mug he was wiping, he offered a smile and nod of his head.

"'Ey, I remember you! Back already! What can I get ye?" Link tilted his head in acknowledgment, taking a moment to glance at the bottles and kegs lined up along the back counter. Spotting a familiar logo featuring a mountain and an apple burned into one of the kegs, he smiled, nodding his head towards it.

"Ah… how about two pints of cider."

"Yeh got it, lad!" He tossed the rag onto the counter and turned, filling two mugs to the brim with light amber liquid before turning and setting them on the bar. "Twenty rupees."

Link reached into his pocket and extracted a red rupee, setting it on the counter and reaching for the mugs, taking one in each hand and turning back for the table. As he rounded the corner, he extended one arm, handing one of the mugs off to Zelda and setting the other before his seat and sliding on to the bench.

"I think you'll like this," he said, raising his mug to her. "It's Satori Mountain Cider. There is a huge natural apple orchard there they harvest from. They say the grove is blessed by the Lord of the Mountain himself."

Zelda lifted the mug to her lips, taking a sniff before allowing herself a small sip. Link watched her over the rim of his own glass, feeling the tart, flavorful liquid slide down his throat. She smacked her lips lightly a few times, seeming to mull over the flavor on her tongue before smiling brightly.

"It's quite good!"

Link smiled, taking a swig of his own before setting down the glass. "I'm glad you like it."

Zelda took another sip, letting the liquid linger on her tongue before swallowing it down. "It's not too dissimilar from champagne, but it has much more flavor." She said thoughtfully before taking a larger sip.

Link nodded. "That's why I thought you might like it, actually. Beer is a bit more of an acquired taste, and aside from some of the stronger spirits, thats all they offer here. Although…" he paused, a memory stirring at the mention of champagne. "That does remind me… Do you remember when Lord Donaghey brought that bottle of champagne to the castle from his new vineyard?"

Zelda coughed into her mug as a laugh escaped her. "Yes! Oh, It was terrible!"

Link laughed along with her. The Lord had presented it at dinner one night, so proud of his "new label" and so eager to share a bottle from the first batch of Donaghey estates champagne with the court that he had neglected to try it himself first. It had not gone as he'd hoped.

"That is a drink you would really have to acquire a taste for," Link commented wryly.

Zelda burst into laughter, setting her mug down so as not to slosh its contents onto the table. Link felt the awkward tension that had built between them finally burst, and smiled softly. Warmth settled into his chest upon seeing her comfortable humor, and a strange sense of accomplishment filled him at knowing it was he who had made her laugh.

"Oh, his face when Lord Carlow spat it onto his plate!"

Link chuckled. "Carlow always has had a thing for theatrics, though I think in that case it was more justified than usual."

Zelda grinned as she brought the mug up to her lips, taking several hearty swigs before setting it back down. Silence once more fell between them, but this time it was a comfortable one. Zelda gazed out at the dance floor, periodically taking a sip as she eyed the musician. It was a lone banjo player this time, pulling out a booklet of sheet music as he prepared to play his first song.

Zelda suddenly spoke, turning to him with a soft smile. "You know… I do love the roses in the garden. I am looking forward to when they bloom."

"I know," he responded softly with a gentle smile, and she tilted her head in interest.

"Oh? I don't think I've ever mentioned…"

Link shook his head, "No, you haven't. But you frequented the rose garden before the winter set in, and you always had clippings in your room. The red ones."

A faint blush peppered her cheeks and she lifted her glass, taking a large sip in an attempt to hide the embarrassment on her face. Link felt a small smile tug at his lips at seeing her shyness, and the sweetness of her blush.

"I… didn't realize I was so transparent." She murmured self-consciously. Link shook his head.

"You're not; but I do spend a lot of time with you," he responded with a touch of humor, and her smiled momentarily widened.

"I suppose that's true." She took another drink, eying him thoughtfully as she swallowed it down. "Though… you've made me a bit curious, now. What other things have you learned from spending so much time with me?"

Link quirked his brow, eying her as he considered her question.

"Well… you like your tea strong in the morning, with milk and just a hint of honey. You may let the rest of your study fall into disorder, but you always put in the effort to keep your books neat and arranged alphabetically by author. And you hate the communal dinners in the dining hall—you would much rather have your food brought up to your room so you can read or study with dinner."

Zelda set her glass down slowly, looking both shocked and impressed. "That's… exactly right!"

Link grinned, lifting his drink and downing the last several gulps left in his mug.

"I'm almost afraid to ask—but what else have you learned about me? Do I even have any secrets left in this world?" She laughed lightly as she lifted her glass and took her own hearty swig, perhaps in an attempt to hide her blush. Link studied her for a moment.

There were many things he had learned about her over the course of his appointment. She was… a fascinating, complex woman. And certainly, after their last visit to the Fang and Bone, he had learned even more—things he never expected to learn. He felt a smile creeping up as a devilish idea occurred to him.

"Well…" he said lowly, pushing his glass aside and leaning forward with a mischievous expression, "I know you have a wild side, somewhat new even to you—a side you are eager to explore."

Zelda blushed profusely, but instead of turning away she leaned forward in interest, pushing her glass to the side. Her pink cheeks practically glowed in the dim light.

"I know you wanted to catch my eye tonight—you wouldn't have worn the dress you did otherwise."

Zelda's blush deepened but she leaned further forward, as though magnetically drawn to him. Her tongue darted out between her teeth to lick her lips, her eyes fixed on his and unable to look away. He felt something electric pass between them, a fragment of the attraction which had very quickly and suddenly built between them—and it gave him the courage to say what he said next.

Leaning fully across the table, he brought his lips level with her ear, and whispered, "And I know, right now, you really want me to kiss you."

He heard her breathing hitch in his ear, and slowly pulled away until his face was mere inches from hers. He held her gaze steadily, heart drumming in his chest. Her eyes darted rapidly from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes. Once more she darted her tongue out to wet her lips, and he raised his hand slowly, cupping her cheeks as he pulled her in, stopping just before his lips brushed hers.

"Tell me to stop, and I will," he whispered earnestly against her, hoping desperately she wouldn't. She said nothing for several seconds; then her eyes fluttered shut, and she breathed out, "Don't stop…"

He felt his heart leap in his chest, and without wasting another moment he closed the gap between them and captured her lips. She immediately melted into him, angling her head to allow him better access. His heart thundered in response, his lips moving against hers in a gentle rhythm that was quickly building in intensity. His hand moved from her cheek, gliding slowly over the point of her ear until it found the back of her head, and he spread his fingers against her braided hair.

He ran his tongue teasingly over her lips, tasting the lingering flavor of fermented apple. She responded quickly, parting and allowing him to slip past her lips and into her mouth, sliding his tongue teasingly along her own. She let out a soft whimper, and he felt arousal lance through his body at the sound, pulling her closer to him as he delved deeper.

He felt her hand come to land on his cheek, moving upward to tangle in his hair. Then, suddenly, she pulled away, grabbing his head and pressing her forehead to his.

"Let's get a room," she announced breathlessly, and Link felt his heart once more leap into his throat.

"Are you sure? I stand by what I said, nothing has to—"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Then she pulled him in roughly for another kiss.


	3. Rapturous Reunion

_Part of the_ **SILENT PRINCESS BLOOMING** _Series_

 **MAGNETIC**  
 **Chapter 3: Rapturous Reunion**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay, chapter 3! The one you're probably all here for. As usual the version posted here has been heavily redacted to keep it firmly within the 'M' rating. For the MA (explicit) version, visit my Tumblr ( **SpicyChestnut123** ) or AO3 page ( **SpicyChestnut** ). Review responses (finally) at bottom. Enjoy, friends! And thanks for all the love and reviews and favs and follow and all that jazz! 3

* * *

Link had barely closed and locked the door behind him before she was upon him. With more strength than she intended—or even realized she had, she spun him and pushed him against the door, knocking the key to the floor in her urgency where it clattered with a dull thud against the wood. Eagerly winding her arms around his neck, she used her leverage to press herself against him, recapturing his lips and muffling his startled cry.

She felt set alight. His kiss at the table downstairs had rekindled the fire her nervousness had slowly been smothering over the course of the night; and now, all the pent-up sexual frustration of the past week had been unleashed and she found herself at the mercy of her own overwhelming desire. Modesty be damned… she needed this—needed him.

Though seeming caught momentarily off guard by her uncharacteristic aggression, Link recovered himself quickly. Without hesitation he raised his arms to her waist, holding her tightly—possessively, against him. Lips parted, brushed against one another, came together and parted again in a dizzying dance that spoke of longing and urgency and a mutual desperation for the other. Arousal swirled within her, heady and intoxicating, and her awareness of the world quickly narrowed to this single bedroom: to the two of them, and the heat that was smoldering between them, threatening to burst into flame.

Her hands moved to tangle in his hair, pulling it free of his ponytail and gripping the loose strands tightly to better angle his head. This time it was she who parted his lips with an insistent press of her tongue, delving into the recesses of his mouth and exploring, tasting—their breath mingling in the air between them. Link groaned against her, his arms tightening around her waist as he at long last ceased his passivity, his tongue beginning a battle with hers for dominance; and soon she found it was he who was exploring, licking and tasting, angling her head to delve deeper.

Her body shuddered, and she let out a soft moan.

One of his hands drifted slowly up her back, fingers grazing the ties of her dress as he explored, tracing circles over the thin material. The motion sent shivers up her spine, and as she pressed further into him she felt moisture slide, sticky and thick, between the apex of her thighs. Pulling away momentarily to inhale a breath, she quickly returned to his lips, crashing against him once more in a wild, frenzied rush.

But she needed more of him, and she knew quite well what. Pulling her arms back, she slid her hands along his shoulders and down his collarbones until they met in the center of his chest, atop the laces tying the collar of his shirt together. With clumsy, overeager fingers she managed to undo the knot, then hurriedly pulled the fabric apart before sliding her hands further down his torso. She could feel hard ridges of muscle even beneath the linen—muscles which tensed beneath her touch.

She thrilled as her hands finally made contact with the warm skin of his abdomen. Finally, after a week of daydreaming and fantasizing, she would truly have him again—would feel the rapturous heights his body and hands and lips and tongue could bring her to. As Link slowly pushed her back towards the bed, she let go of any lingering fragments of fear or restraint. It was just her, and Link—and the passion burning brightly between them.

As Link fetched a towel on the opposite side of the room, she sunk into the mattress, basking in the warm satisfaction of orgasm as it washed soothingly over her. Link's hands and lips and body brought hers to heights she had never before known—made her feel things she'd rarely, if ever, felt. Their last encounter aside, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed and carefree. Was she truly always so tense and stressed?

She supposed it made sense. Life at the castle was anything but relaxing.

Yet as her thoughts returned to the castle—to the stressful, difficult, embattled existence she led as the Princess of Hyrule which now loomed menacingly over the horizon, she suddenly began to realize something rather important: though she had invited him here tonight, there had been no promise of more after this; at least, they had not discussed it. When she had sent him the book, even she hadn't known what her long-term intentions really were. But now, basking in post-coital glow, she realized—she didn't want to let this go.

She wanted to see him—be with him—again; and again, and again after that. It was as though she had discovered some new balm vital to her continued existence, and now that she had become aware of it, she couldn't imagine going on without it. But… did he feel the same? Anecdotally, she had every reason to believe he had been enjoying their time together just as much as she; yet still, doubts lingered. Even assuming he did… how did she broach such a subject?

Link, having finished cleaning himself up at the wash basin, turned back towards the bed, two towels in hand as he moved to sit beside her. He handed one to her and used the other to wipe up the stain his release had left atop the covers. Forcing her boneless body to move, she reached around to right her bra, then arched her back to reach down between her legs, her womanhood just now beginning to ache, gently wiping up the evidence of their activities.

As the rush of her orgasm began to settle, shyness began to settle in as well. Tossing the towel to the far side of the room, Link pulled back the sheets, a smile firmly in place as he slid himself under and arranged his head on one pillow. Feeling awkward and unsure, she followed suit, settling herself beside him but leaving a respectful distance between them. Last time they had both been too drunk and had fallen asleep relatively quickly after finishing. But now she was quite cognizant, and quite awake, and feeling a bit out of her depth. What did two people do after having sex?

As he made to pull the covers back up, he paused, eying her with a quirked brow and amused smirk. "Come here," he murmured before, much to her surprise, grabbing her around the shoulders and hips, pulling her into him

She could feel a blush heat her cheeks as she let out a soft squeak, her body gently colliding with his; but she arranged herself against him nonetheless, finding a surprising amount of comfort in his nearness, in the feel of her legs tangling with his—even after the fact. He hooked one arm around her, and she settled with her head on his shoulder, her right hand resting on his chest. His thumb rubbed absently against her arm, and he stared up at the ceiling contentedly as she eyed the slow rise and fall of his chest, feeling a strange contentment fill her as well.

Her mind returned to her earlier conundrum as she absently stared at his chest, a faint furrow to her brow as she pondered the matter. How did she convey to him that she wanted this to continue? What even were his expectations? She had no idea how people normally handled situations such as these, and she now felt that lack of experience keenly as she debated what to do.

Suddenly, Link shifted, interrupting her thoughts as he turned his head down to gaze at her, an unexpected nervousness in his voice as he inquired in a tone she presumed was his attempt at candor, "That was… good, for you? You weren't uncomfortable, or…?"

Zelda couldn't help but smile, grateful she wasn't the only one feeling a little bit of unsurety. She shook her head against him, feeling herself blush as she answered honestly, if shyly, into his chest.

"Very, and no," she said softly, biting her lip.

She could feel Link's smile as he held her a little tighter, returning his gaze to the ceiling; and as a peaceful silence once more filled the room, her thoughts again returned to the very real need for them to talk about… all of this. Link had provided an opening—she should use it as an opportunity to broach the subject. However, as she opened her mouth to speak her momentarily resolve crumbled,nervousness reigniting fiercely and stalling her before words had even made it past her lips. The prospect of just coming out and saying, 'I want to have sex with you again' made her want to curl into a ball with shame. Perhaps… an indirect approach may be easier.

"I was… thinking," she began quietly, "Perhaps… I should begin taking contraceptive elixirs." She felt Link's thumb cease its circuitous pattern on her arm, but pushed herself onward, gathering all of her courage. "And… it may be wise for you to die your hair next time as well. You know… just to be safe."

Link shifted on his pillow, and she could feel his gaze burning through the top of her head. Her heart hammered in her chest, suddenly feeling utterly unsure of what his response would be. Though she knew he was waiting for her to look at him, she could not bring herself to meet his gaze for fear of what she might see in his eyes. After several moments, he spoke.

"Does that mean… do you want this to continue?"

Zelda buried shyly into his shoulder, gazing at his chest as her hand stilled the nervous pattern she had been drawing atop his pectoral.

"If…if you want it to."

Link didn't immediately answer, and she felt her heart sink. Did he perhaps not? Had she misread him? However, she soon felt his fingers come to rest beneath her chin, and he tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He eyed her softly, a small, hopeful smile in his eyes.

"Do you?" he asked quietly.

She gazed back, feeling vulnerable and a little bit afraid. Taking a leap of faith, she let the truth spill from her lips.

"Yes," she responded breathlessly.

Link's eyes softened, and his smile widened. "Me too."

Then, he shifted, carefully climbing over her body and leaning down to capture her lips in a slow, soft, exultant kiss; and she felt her heart sing.

* * *

 **Review Responses!**

Chapter 1

UltimateCCC: Thank you, I forgot to do that. I've added a note about which chapters here have been changed/censored to the previous chapters' author's notes at top!

Arcmelos: Thank you! ^_^

AndrewInevitable: Thank you! I hope chapter 2 ended living up to expectations, and that chapter 3 did as well.

GlamAngel3766: I don't remember but I think your review came after publication of chapter 2, though its listed as being in response to chapter 1; in which case your comments is accurate: now they bang, yes. lol.

Chapter 2

UltimateCCC: Lol, don't give me ideas. I've got too many already.

Arcmelos: Thank you again! You're so nice :3

NC2001: Hope chapter 3 satisfied!

Atomiksgirl: Thank you! This series is actually turning out to be nearer and dearer to my heart than I expected. I've already started work on the next juicy installment and I think you will all scream at me when it's fully published.


	4. Stubborn Smiles

_Part of the_ **SILENT PRINCESS BLOOMING** _Series_

 **MAGNETIC**  
 **Chapter 4: Stubborn Smiles**

* * *

 **A/N:** Ugh, I'm sorry it took me so long to publish this here! I got majorly sidetracked and it just completely slipped my mind. Enjoy the final installment. Review responses and publishing news at the bottom!

* * *

Link held open the door to her study, and she quickly darted out across the bridge, his soft footsteps hot on her heels. Without the light of the moon it was unlikely that they would be spotted atop the parapets, but they both felt it unwise to linger in the open for too long. The alcove surrounding the door to her chambers loomed before her, and with quick, careful strides she hurried down the stairs and into the shadows.

The sound of Link's soft footsteps echoed faintly as he descended the final step, coming to stand beside her, and she slowly turned. She knew it was time to say goodbye. Though the sunrise was still several hours off, if there was any hope of rest before the next day, she knew they must part sooner rather than later; but as she gazed up at him, at his soft blue eyes sparkling—entrancing in the faint light, she felt the words of a goodbye die on her tongue.

Link too, held her gaze, a soft smile playing at his lips. Yet neither did he say the words they both knew must be said. Instead, he took a step forward, raising his hand to her cheek as he leaned slowly in until his lips pressed gently against hers. She sighed against his mouth, closing the distance between their bodies, resting her hands on his chest and tilting her head to better meet the movement of his lips. Her heart kicked up its pace, and the resolve she had felt only moments ago began to quickly fade.

"You should go," she said breathlessly as her lips brushed his. In response, he slowly backed her up against the stone, thumb grazing her cheek as his hips pinned her to the wall.

"I should," he murmured against her, and she felt his breath fan against her face before his lips met hers once again. Despite the ache between her legs, she felt her core tense with budding arousal, his kiss slowly intensifying as his hands came to tangle in her hair which had long since come undone. She gasped softly as his lips left hers to trail kisses along her jaw and down her neck, her eyes fluttering shut as he sucked gently on her pulse point. His hands threaded through her hair, pulling it away from her neck as he placed searing kisses at the juncture of her shoulder. Then, his lips moved to recapture hers—but his kiss was slower, more languid.

Finally, he relinquished her lips, his forehead resting against hers as he let out a slow breath, his hand once more cupping her cheek. She bit her lip, reveling in his closeness before the arrival of the moment she knew must come.

"Goodnight," he whispered softly, his thumb stroking slowly over her cheekbone.

"Goodnight," she breathed.

He stepped back, and cool air filled the space his warm body had just occupied. She opened her eyes to see him smiling, standing on the bottom step—and she gave him a smile of her own. Then, he turned, grabbing hold of the pillar which framed her doorway and hoisting himself up onto the roof and out of sight.

She sighed softly, feeling a smile lingering despite the disappointment of his departure. She leaned back against the wall for a moment, bringing a hand absently to her lips, fingertips grazing where his lips had just been. Her smile broadened, and she felt a soft, giddy laugh rise in her throat.

What a glorious night…

Turning, she quietly pulled open her door and stepped inside the second floor balcony of her chambers. She descended her spiral staircase in a daze, her mind replaying the night—every second of it—over and over in her head. She was barely aware as she moved through the motions of her nightly routine, washing her face and brushing her teeth and changing into her nightdress for bed.

When she finally slipped under the covers, she found herself gazing up at the canopy of her four poster, mind still far away in Castletown. Though it had begun in a… less than ideal fashion, she supposed the awkwardness and nervousness had been a fair price to pay for what came after. Link was just so… gentle, and sweet; but passionate and aggressive too, and somehow always exactly when she wanted him to be—as though they had done this a million times before. And his kiss—Goddess, his kiss! Despite herself a giggle escaped her as her hand once more came to brush against her lips.

She didn't know when they would meet next. They had agreed that she would send him another clandestine note when a good opportunity availed itself—but she hoped such an opportunity would appear soon. Though she suspected the time between may be a bit easier this time around knowing, at least, where things stood, it was still a maddening prospect to have to put on such an indifferent facade for the benefit of the castle's residents when what she really wanted was to pin him to the wall; or have him to pin her to the wall—either, really.

She didn't notice when she drifted off, the exhaustion of both staying up so late and engaging in such… physically strenuous activity, quickly catching up to her. But when she did, that stubborn smile lingered, long into the night.

Link pushed open his window with his foot before leaping through, landing deftly on the rug. Straightening, he turned and closed the window quietly before making for his bed.

A smile tugged insistently at his lips as he kicked off his boots, flopping back on the mattress with a sigh, his hands clasped beneath his head as he gazed up at the ceiling with faraway eyes. The night had been… amazing. She was amazing. So beautiful and passionate and… surprisingly aggressive, actually. He never would have guessed it of her, though he certainly wasn't complaining.

It baffled him somehow that, despite making a total fool of himself at the start, she had still wanted him; but more than that, it surprised him that she wanted their… whatever it was that was going on between them, to continue. He supposed it had a name: he was having an affair with the Princess of Hyrule. But… somehow putting it in that context just didn't feel quite right. There was so much more to what was going on between them, and the word affair made it feel… somehow wrong. He knew, logistically speaking, in the eyes of the kingdom and the court it was wrong—extremely wrong; the way he had come to know her body was a privilege reserved only for her husband. But it didn't feel wrong; the opposite, actually—It felt completely and wholly right.

But despite how he felt about the matter, what the King and the court felt mattered more; or rather, how they felt about punishing such an offense. They would have to be extraordinarily careful to avoid detection, particularly with how they behaved around one another while at the castle. And her idea of having him die his hair was a prescient one, given that he was rather notorious in his own right. But he hoped between that, their existing precautions, and the cover of darkness, they should, for the most part, be safe.

As his mind wandered back on the events of the night: to the way she arched beneath him, the feel of her nails digging into his shoulders, the sound of her sighs and moans and gasps, one unanswerable question plagued his mind: how in the name of Hylia had he gotten so damn lucky? Had he not followed her that first night she snuck out to Castletown, likely none of this would have happened. And even still, he could scarcely believe that she had asked to see him again after that. And though he had no real answer to the question, he couldn't help but thank every deity he knew of that he was.

He moved himself up the bed, towards his pillow, kicking off his pants in the process of tucking himself under the sheets. A warmth glowed in his chest as he thought back to her breathless goodbye outside of her chamber door. It filled him with no small amount of pride to know that he could so easily rob her of her faculties. It seemed only fair, given she had the same power over him, whether she realized it or not.

He would be tired tomorrow, he knew. There were only a few hours left for him to sleep before needing to wake and begin his day; but it was a more than worthwhile trade off if it meant getting to be with her again. As his thoughts drifted, lingering on the night—on her, he drifted into sleep; and a stubborn smile lingered upon his lips, well into the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's a wrap for Magnetic! I've posted this on Tumblr but for those who don't follow, here's what's coming next:

 _Friday, July 13th: No Regrets final installment_

 _Friday, July 20th: Unnamed smut fic (which will not be posted in full on here because it's... yeah. Majorly... yeah. You will want to head to AO3 for that one.)  
_

 _Thursday, July 26th: LIATOC resumes_

I will admit I'm a bit worried about the LIATOC deadline because I have not had much opportunity to do long stints of concerted writing which is what I need to work on that story, but I'm gonna do my best! If and when I do finish part 3, I hope to start on a cute/steamy sex rite fic (more on my Tumblr) as a break between parts 3 and 4, but more on that when we get there.

Review responses!

UltimateCCC: You know, there is a part of me that has always wanted to write a crack smut story about that very subject, but I have not played Hyrule Warriors (and unless the definitive edition for the switch goes on sale probably will not) and so its probably confined to my idea notebook until such a day dawns.

whitworth5274: Thank you!

Iamams07: Oooh, thank you! Your review brought a huge smile to my face. And I'm totally with you: I love the ZeLink stories with involved, detailed plots that don't leave out the steaminess! Intimacy is a large part of the human experience, so why leave it out of a story about the human (Hylian?) experience? And I can bring you good news: there will be more to this story! It's part of a series that will be 13 parts in total, and I've already begun to work on the next installment. It may be a month or two before publication, but I hope it will satisfy!

Arcmelos: Thank you! I will try!

 _A big thank you to everyone who read and commented on this story (all my stories, really)-your support and encouragement and avid viewership make writing such a rewarding experience! I look forward to each and every review and favorite and follow. Thank you all so much!_

More from me soon :D

~Spicy out.


End file.
